Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2nd Single (2010) |Next1 = Short Cut 4th Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage Singles Chronology |Next2 = My School March Only Single (2010) |Cover2 = }} Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom That Works at the Same Hourly Pay) is the third major label single by S/mileage. The single was released on September 29, 2010 in 3 limited edition and regular editions; all limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. The Remix Type1 was released digitally November 3, 2010. Tracklist CD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE; A Little Bit of Love) (Petitmoni cover) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver.Pink) Limited Edition B DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (4Shot Lip Ver.) Single V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (MV) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Arubaito Ver.) #Making of Event V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver. Light Blue) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Remix Type1) (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ (Remix Type1)) Featured Members ]] *Wada Ayaka *Maeda Yuuka *Fukuda Kanon *Ogawa Saki Single Information ;Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Yamazaki Jun *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku, Seishin, KOJI *Music Video: Tsuchiya Takatoshihttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0082581&ch=0 ;Chokotto LOVE *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Tsunku, Matsubara Ken TV Performances *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop Concert Performances ;Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (opening act) *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ - S/mileage, ℃-ute *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;Chokotto Love *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 29,533 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,918 Trivia *The music video for this single features ex-Morning Musume member Tsuji Nozomi. *This is the first time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the beginning of the cover streak. *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until "Uchouten LOVE". Additional Videos References External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: S/mileage (archived) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, Chokotto LOVE cs:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama da:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama de:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama es:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama fr:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama it:Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama ja:同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles Category:Longest Charting Single